


Hit me with your best shot.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Love, love finally caught between your teeth. [2]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Erik, Protective Erik, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have been together for almost six months. When Janos goes on maternal leave, they have to get deal to another omega: Steve Rogers. </p><p>A deal is a deal, so here you go, clearsky66: Omega!Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me with your best shot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearsky66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsky66/gifts).



> Warning: Mean things will be said about Steve Rogers. If you don't like that, don't read this.

Erik knew there would be a discussion about the whole thing. He sincerely hoped that they could avoid it until they both had drinks in their hands. Sadly, he had no luck.

“Are you avoiding me?” “No, why?” The reply escaped his mouth way too fast. “ _Erik_.” He sighed.

“I'm sorry, Charles. Just this whole situation makes me uncomfortable. Janos all pregnant and glowing...” “And you think I want to knock you up right on the spot?”

“Maybe not you, but...” “My alpha instincts?”

“Don't look at me like that. I feel it too, this damn urge to procreate.” “Did you just dry heave?” Charles looked insulted.

“I'm sorry that the thought of us having a child makes you sick to your stomach.” “Charles...”

“Did I _ever_ pressure you into something, Erik? Did I force my mark on you?” He shook his head and Charles took his hand.

“When will you finally get it through your thick skull, Lehnsherr? I love you and I will shield you from my bad alpha urges.” “Don't patronise me, Xavier.” He gave him a cheeky grin.

“I especially adore you when you are cross with me.”

 

“My dear Janos,” Shaw held up his glass for a toast.

“I thank you for your services to our humble, little company and I wish you and Azazel all the best for the future.” The office applauded and Azazel kissed Janos' cheek.

“Of course, we will need someone to take your place, so it is my honour to introduce you all to our newest employee: Mr. Steve Rogers.” Sebastian's hand lingered a little to long on the man's shoulders. 

Charles flared his nostrils and turned to Erik. 

“An omega?” “Yes.” He grinned.

“What are you smiling about? Don't tell me you are interested in him.” “Me? Never! But it seems like Shaw is finally over you, my dear.”

“Thank God, maybe he'll finally stop to check me for your mark, when I use the company's shower.” “He does _what_?!” “Oh how _I_ adore you when you get all possessive, my dear.”

***

After working with his new colleague for a few days, Erik could sum his personality up in one sentence:

Steve Rogers was an idiot, pure and simple. He couldn't deal with anything more complicated than 9th grade chemistry and even that seemed to give him a headache.

What he did however, was keeping Shaw at bay. Erik wasn't called into his bosses office for almost three weeks. With this perk in mind, Erik could be gracious.

 

His good fortune was over a couple of days later.

“Steve, it is called carbon, not carbonara.” “Ugh, sorry. Spelling is not my strong suit.” Steve smiled and took the paper from Erik.

_You were born in this country, what do they teach you at school?_ Erik bit his tongue to keep the venomous words in. 

“Just use the spell checker next time, okay?” His phone rang, the front desk.

“Emma, what can I do for you?” “Your loverboy is here.” 

“Please, don't call him that.” “Fine,” She was probably rolling her eyes. 

“The high and exhaled Mr. Charles Xavier graces my humble lobby with his presence.”

“Thank you and please send him up.” “Certainly. You heard him, sugar.” Emma Frost, always the professional. Well she could afford it to be rude, given the fact that her father owned the company. 

Steve looked at Erik, his default confused look etched onto his face. 

“Charles is coming to pick me up.” “Oh, your mate.” 

“No, he's...”  _My boyfriend? Partner? The love of my life?_ Charles stepped out of the elevator and walked over to them. 

“Are you ready...” He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Erik stared at him and suddenly realised something quite disturbing: Steve was in heat. 

“Charles?” The alpha shook his head and regained his senses. “Excuse me, my dear. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes, just a second...” His phone rang once more. This time, the call came from Shaw's office. 

“Erik, would you please come in for a moment?” _Just my luck,_ he thought and walked over.

 

“Erik, nice to see you. Sit down.” Shaw pointed to a chair.

“We hadn't had a chance to talk in a while, how are things?” “Good, the research is going fine, we'll be able to ship out the improved omega blocker in a few weeks.”

“Wonderful. And at home?” “Excuse me?” “Are you happy in your relationship with Mr. Xavier?”

“Yes, of course.” “You still live in your old apartment?”

“Yes.” “Forgive me for my prying but you have been together for a few months now and you are still not claimed...” _Oh God, not this again._

“That doesn't mean, that our relationship is not solid, Sebastian.” A fake grin crept into his bosses face. It made him look like a lizard.

“I wouldn't imply anything like that. It's just that... Mr. Xavier is a very powerful man and also a virile alpha.”

“Yes, I'm aware of that.” “Other omega's might not be so... _Resistant_ when they are courted by him.”

It took all of Erik's strength not to drag his boss out of his chair and smash his face into the wall.

“I appreciate your concern, Sebastian. And I will give it some thought.” “Do that, Erik.”

_Fuck you, lizard boy._

 

“Are you alright?” Charles stood outside Shaw's office, completely ignoring Steve's stares. “Yes.”

“That is one of those _I do not want to talk about it right now_ -Yes', right?” “You know me too well.”

“Come on then.” Charles took his hand and walked with him to the elevator.

“By Charles.” Erik tightened his hold on the alpha's hand and shot Steve a deadly glare. He could ignore his stupidity, but flirting with Charles crossed a line.

And like the former inner German border, his line had spring-guns, barbed wire and very pissed off guards. So the idiot should really watch his steps.

 

Erik was still fuming, when they finally arrived at his apartment.

“Virile?” Charles laughed. “I don't know what he is planning, but I don't like it.”

“He obviously wants to make you jealous.” “Yes, I got that much. But what does he expect me to do about it?”

“I have no idea, love. Maybe he wants you to give me up and go to him.” “Not in a million years.” Charles wrapped his hands around Erik's waist.

“I know 60 percent of that statement's outrage were directed to Shaw, but it is nice to hear you say these things.” The omega rested his head on Charles' chest.

“More like 65 percent for you.” “I like that even more.” Charles kissed his way down Erik's neck.

“Make that 80.” Erik purred, his eyes closed. “Let's see if we can get that number up to 95.”

***

Emma Frost's birthday parties were the highlight of the year, even when the theme was “Winter Wonderland”, for the fifth time in a row.

Charles wore his black tux again. He'd got it for their six months anniversary, something Erik teased him about until he saw how amazingly it fitted him.

“Well, how do I look?” “Stop teasing me, Xavier. You know what this outfit does to me.”

“And I thought you loved me for myself... I'm not a walking coat hanger.” The professor faked a sigh and threw his hand in the air. Erik grinned and played along.

“Herzblatt, you should know by now that your wardrobe has nothing to do with the love I feel for you. Remember that mangy bathrobe you wore, when we first met?” “The one I see you smell once in a while?” “Cheeky bastard.”

 

The party was hosted in the conference room of the company. Everything was decorated with fake crystal's and ice scupltures. It looked incredibly tacky, at least to Charles.

“Champagne?” The cocktail waitresses wore short skirts and fake fur coats that barely reached their waist. Charles took two glasses off the tray and turned to Erik. 

“Who was the party planner, Joel Schumacher? This reminds me of Batman and Robin.” Charles had to supress a laugh. “And there are Mr. Freeze and Bane.” Erik pointed to Shaw and Steve.

“Did they see us?” “Yes, unfortunately.” They made their way over to them.

“Professor Xavier, Erik! So nice to see you.” Sebastian wore his lizard grin to a white tuxedo. Both looked awful.

“Hello, Mr. Shaw. Steve.” Charles wrapped his arm around Erik's waist and the two alpha's eyed each other.

“Erik, might I steal you for a second? I have to introduce you to my friend Tony.” “Tony Stark?” 

“Yes. Do you know him, Mr. Xavier?” “Of course, his father and mine worked on a couple of projects together. I haven't spoken to him in ages.” Shaw narrowed his eyes for a split second and graciously led the way.

“Charles Xavier, as I live and breathe!” They hugged each other. “Tony Stark, how have you been?” He pointed to his chest and grinned.

“Had some minor cosmetical procedures.” He looked at Erik. “Where are my manners? Tony, this is...”

“Erik Lehnsherr, I know. The brilliant chemist. Your research on the new omega blocker was exceptional.” “Thank you, Mr. Stark...”

“Tony, please. I'm only adressed as Mr. Stark when I have to attend hearings.” He downed his champagne glass in one long gulp.

“What I don't understand, Erik is why you are not leading the research department at Frost's.” This was obviously directed at Shaw. “Tony, I assure you, Erik is a valuable member...”

“...Of the company, his talents are also valued, yada-yada-yada. I know it would be indecent to offer you a job while your boss is right there but... Well, _I am_ an indecent man. So if you are interested, this is my assistant's number.”

Tony produced his cell phone, typed in a few numbers and send the contact information to Erik.

“How do you know my number?” “I am a genius, Erik. If I can hack into the Pentagon, I can sure as hell crack your password. Your choice is adorable by the way. Now I really need another glass of champagne.”

With that Tony walked away. Sebastian's face was bright red by now and he looked furious.

“Erik, could I talk to you for a moment?” His voice had lost all of its fake friendliness. “I don't think there is any reason to talk. He was obviously kidding.”

“Tony Stark doesn't kid when it comes to business.” Erik sighed and followed Sebastian into a quiet corner.

 

“I think you should know something about Tony Stark.” “And what would that be?”

“He is a notorious playboy.” “I am aware of that.” All of Stark's indiscretion were dissected in the papers. 

“The business I was referring to was your business.” Anger flared up in Erik. _How fucking dare you, Shaw?_ “Have you read my research, Sebastian?”

“Excuse me?” “My last research, the one that made the company a lot of money. The one that improved the omega blocker while decreasing the side effects. Of course you haven't.

To you, I'm nothing but a piece of meat. I'm sick of it and I am sick of you. I don't care if Stark's proposal was real or fake. Right now, even unemployment sounds better than another day as your employee.”

Shaw just gaped at him. Erik turned around and looked for Charles.

*** 

“Erik, enjoying yourself?” Emma waved him over, when she spotted him. “Not really, I think I just lost my job.”

“What? Why?” “I don't want to talk about it. Have you seen Charles?”

“He was on his way to the rest room. That idiot Rogers spilt champagne on him.”

 

“Charles, I know you want me. I want you too. Mark me.” Steve was pinning him against the wall, exposing his neck to the professor. “No, I don't! Get away from me!” Charles sounded terrified. 

“Nimm deine Dreckspfoten von meinem Charles, du schlecht blondierte Schlampe!” Erik snarled and launched himself at Steve. The bigger man was startled for a few seconds, long enough for Erik to kick him in the back.

Unfortunately for Erik, Steve was not only found of bodybuilding but also in heat. Rogers punched him hard in the face and Erik staggered.

“See, Charles?” He scroffed and wrapped his arm around Erik's neck. “I'm stronger! Take me!”

“You want a mark?! I give you one!” He bit into Steve's arm and was released from the choke hold. The bite must have been deep, because the other omega was bleeding heavily. Charles ran to Erik and helped him to his feet.

“Everything alright in there?” One of the accountant's opened the rest room door. “No, get security and a paramedic!” The alpha yelled. Steve looked utterly confused, still pressing his hand over the bite mark.

“But... But I thought... Shaw said.” “Shaw? What has he got to do with you trying to mount my Charles?” “He said that he wanted me.”

“Dieser Hurensohn...” Erik muttered.

 

The paramedics arrived a couple of minutes later and took Steve with them to get stitches.

"Care to tell me what was going on in there?” Emma looked at Charles, who was pressing a cooling pack to Erik's jaw.

“It was just a misunderstanding.” “Do I look like an idiot?” “Tell her, Erik.”

“Apparently Steve thought, Charles was into him. And he got that idea from Shaw.” “Oh really?”

The blonde strutted away and talked to grey haired man. A few minutes later the pair walked over to them.

“Erik, have you met my father, Winston Frost?” “No, I have not. How are you, sir?”

“He is indeed a polite boy, Emma. You say Shaw is responsible for this _ruckus_?” “Yes, he's been pestering Erik with his advances for quite some time now.” She answered for Erik.

“I see. Mr. Lehnsherr, I apologise for Mr. Shaw's behaviour. There will be consequences, I assure you. In the meantime, I hope you reconsider quitting. It would be a shame to lose someone like you over... That _man_.

Emma, dear shall we open your present now?” “Sure, daddy.” She winked at Erik and left.

“I think, we've just witnessed Emma ex machina.” The omega looked at her, stunned. “Tell me again why she works at the front desk and not in Public Relations?” “Because she is lazy and rude.”

“Oh, right. Let's get you home, my proud warrior.” “Don't make me laugh, it hurts my jaw.”

 

“Erik, oh my God, I've just heard...” Shaw had followed them to the parking deck. “I am sorry, this was all a big...”

“Save it, Shaw.” Charles growled and opened the door for Erik. “You have to believe me, I never meant to...”

“I am a reasonable man, Mr. Shaw. But if you ever try something like that again, I will forget my upbringing and throttle you, like the piece of shit you are.” Erik never wanted Charles more in his life.

 

The End.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun with foreign languages:
> 
> “Nimm deine Dreckspfoten von meinem Charles, du schlecht blondierte Schlampe!" - "Get your stinking hands off my Charles, you bitch with a bad dye job!"  
> "Hurensohn." - "Son of a whore (not bitch)".


End file.
